Underneath the Underneath a Naruto Fanfiction
by familiamontano4
Summary: Naruto has been using a hednge all her life to protect herself from her fathers eniemies but now that shes assaigend a new gueine team,will they find up who she really is? SasuNaru my first fanfic please dont flame explains more in first chaptre please enjoy!
1. Chapter I

**Underneath the Underneath a Naruto Fanfiction **

Ok so "_thoughts" _ "regular" **"kyuubi" **and "_**kyuubi thoughts"**_ And I DON'T OWN NARUTO Hello everyone my name is…well just call me Marcy :P anyway this is my first fan- fiction so please no flame if you guys could give me advise and ideas maybe that would be great I'll try to update as much as I can but I won't promise anything. Sorry for any miss-spelling or grammar error ill fix it later anyway enjoy!

Naruto's POV

I woke up to my alarm clock, funny I actually woke up to it this time. Maybe I should introduce myself first. My name is Naruto Uzamaki Nazamaki daughter of the yodamie hokage and Kusina Uzamaki . I'm also the vessel of the nine-tails fox deamon. Well you may be wondering "You're a girl!" yeah the 3rd hokage thought it would be best if I was hedged to disguise myself from my dad's enemies. So, PRANKED YA! Ok ok I know sorry but it was my dad's dying wish that I be protected so yeah… Anyway let's continue shall we?

I showered, brushed my hair you know usual morning routine then I put one my ninja gear and headband and put on my hedged. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled my fake and goofy smile. Yeah "fake". I don't smile all the time because I'm happy really I smile because I don't want people to pity me. I've had a rough life and I don't want people's pity, not like anyone would care anyway, to the village I'm the "demon child" that should have never been born. So anyway, after I put up my hedged I raced off to the academy since we were picking our guiene team today.

Once I got there I saw Sakura there and went to go ask her out (gag) I'm a guy so I have to like a girl even if shes a total B***H. (sorry sakura fans but seriously the way she treats naruto… *sighs* never mind) "Hey Sakura-Chan! Will you go on a date with me?!" "_please say no please say no" "_NO NARUTO BAKA! Why are you even here?! This is for people who actually passed the test!." I put on my depressed act but then I got mad "_oh that's it!_" I was about to say something but then shikamaru pushed me and I fell forward and landed on Uchia Sauke's lips! "NARUTO!" his fangirls screeched and I got of him and started spitting and wiping my lips franticly, Sasuke doing preety much the same. Then Iruka-sensie came in.

"SHUT-UP AND SIT DOWN" and everyone did then Kiba raised his hand. "Iruka-sensie, why is Naruto here he didn't pass" "Well Kiba he's on the list and even has a team so I'm guessing he did pass now shut-up." He told him then he stared calling out the teams.

First chapter how'd I do? Rate and review thanks!

-Marcy


	2. Chapter II

Underneath the Underneath a Naruto fanfiction chapter 2

** Ok! 2****nd**** chapter here we go! What did I have to do again…OH YEAH! **

**No I do not own naruto if I did…man you would not believe what would happen if I did anyway I just wanted to put this up there since I wanted to. I know I haven't gotten reviews yet but I wanted to put this out since I have a lot of time I finally finished the rest of my homework I mean god! It's the third day of school! So anyway "**_**thoughts"**_** "regular talking" "kyuubi" "**_**kyubbi thoughts**_**" oh yeah and one more thing, thank you to imsable and shadowwolf for the support and help I will try to fix that stuff later I'm new to this and it took me forever just to find out how to update this chapter to my story so….bear with me for this (that sounded so adult like OH WELL) so anyway here we go…. -**

**Naruto's POV**

The door opened and Kakashie stepped in, seconds later the eraser droped on his head, and I started laughing uncontrollably…that's until he said "my first impression of you is, I hate you." After that I stopped laughing for a few seconds but then chuckled softly "**oi kit! What you laughing about"** _"nothing just he's the first to be honest about it" _after that he was quite then kakashie asked the same thing.

"And what do you think you're laughing about?" I looked him straight in the eye and smiled my fake smile "oh, nothing just you're the first adult to be honest about it" after I said that he looked at me with some sorrow in his eyes but it quickly vanished. "Meet me up on the roof in 5 minutes" then he vanished in a swirls of leaves.

3 minutes later we were on the roof and sat down if front of Kakashie. The he announced "ok first let's get to know each other, tell me your likes, dis-likes, and dreams, you first pinky." He pointed to sakura. "But sensei why don't you go first so we know how to do it right?" Then she gave him a sickly sweet smile that made me want to barf.

"Ok then, my name is Kakashie Hateke my likes are none of your concern my dis-likes are none of your biasness and my dreams are, well if I had a dream it would have already came true. Now it's your turn pinkie"

"Well my name is Hanaru Sakura, My likes are..." she turns to sasuke and giggles "My dis-likes are Naruto and Ino-pig and my dreams are" once again turns to sasuke and blushes deeply.

"_Great a fan girl -.- "_thought kakashie then he pointed to naruto . "Your turn" "MY NAME IS NARUTO UZAMAKIE NA-…..I LIKE RAMEN AND TRAINING AND SAKURA-CHAN I HATE THE 20 MINUTES IT TAKES TO COOK RAMEN AND SASUKE-TEME AND I WILL BE THE GREATEST HOKAGE EVER BELIVE IT!"

"_A girl disguised as a guy…wait did she say na-….no way well she looks like him but wow… I never knew sensei had a daughter"_ thought Kakashie. Finally he turned to sasuke after studying naruto for a few seconds now you emo kid" at this I snickered (were back to naruto).

"My name is Uchia Sasuke and I don't like many things and I dis-like almost everything ""_…..really?" _ Thought naruto. "And my dream is not a dream it defiantly WILL happen, I'm going to kill a certain man." He finished stating.

"**Oi kit, what's going on?"**_** "**__Nothing just getting to know my team…" "_**You're with your Uchia boyfriend**_**?" "**__HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" "_**But you kissed him**_**?"**__ "THAT WAS ACCCEDENT!" "__**What every you say kit..." "**__Just go back to sleep your perverted fox!" __** "**_**Whatever**_**" and**_ with that there link ended.

Kakashie's POV

"Ok then we'll start training tomorrow be here at 8:00 am don't be late, oh and don't eat you'll puke". Then I left in swirl of wind. After I left I went to the hokage. "Hokage-sama, why is Naruto pretending to be a boy?" "Oh, so you figured it out huh? Well, Naruto should be here in a few minutes so stay here if you want to see how she really looks like."

3 minutes later, naruto came bursting through the doors "JIJI WHY DID YOU PUT ME WITH SAKURA AND SASUKE-TEME!?" she screamed. "Well you had the lowest scores and they had the highest so it evened it out." "Dang it, well anyway way about my-"she stopped once she noticed me.

"Naruto , Kakshie has figured out that you are a girl so I thought it be best if you showed him how you really looked like" hokage-sama stated. She studied me then sighed and yelled "KAI" she was covered by smoke and when the smoke cleared I was speechless. Instead of Naruto stood a beautiful young lady.

She had her long, golden blond hair in pigtails that reached down to her ankles, and instead of the orange jump suit she had and orange tank-top with the Uzamaki swirl on the back and she still had her sandals on but she also had blue booty shorts with her kunine pouch strapped around her hips. She still had her whisker marks but they lighter and her lips were glossy. Also she had the perfect hour-glass figure and he developing breast were larger than most girls too.

All I had to do was look at her and I was on the verge of a nose-bleed and I was blushing heavily. Then she smiled at me and I was down.

So that's chapter 2 better? I know I said I would wait till my 5th reviews but I had time so yeah. Also at the end of each chapter I'll be signing out with one of my nick names k?

**-Yoshie**


	3. Chapter III

Underneath the Underneath a Naruto fanfiction Chapter 3

Hello everybody once again THANK YOU! Man I never thought I would get so many rewies well since it reached 5 reviews I'm posting up a chapter as promised I'm goanna do that from now on every 5 reviews equals 1 new chapter ^.^ So anyway thanks for the reviews! To Creations-Embassy GO NEWBIES! I'm going to check out your story after I post this and people, IF YOU AREWORKING ON A STORY OR KNOW A GREAT STORY TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS AND I WILL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO PUT A SHOUT-OUT HERE! Speaking of shout outs my best friend is working on a story USUK (Hetalia) her user if I can remember right is OMGHI12. Also just to let you know, if I ever update late it's because I don't trust my computer, seriously this thing crashes _a lot_ so going to be writing down the chapters I type up before I post them this will also help me with spelling seeing as I have a brother in high school who loves sasunaru fanfictions. Well anyway I know what you're really here for so…. ON WARDS WITH THE STORY! "regular" "_thoughts_" "_kyubbi thoughts" "_kyubbi speaking" OH YEAH one more thing I'm putting up a vote, keeping this as a female naruto sasunaru or making this into a yaoi sasunaru you peoples decide! Ok, ok I'm done now we can start

Naruto's POV

All I did was smile. Really that's all I did and here he is knocked out on the ground with him mask turning a dark shade of red. "**HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA" kyubbi** was ROFLing in his cage. "_What is it" _**HAHAHA YOUR SO INOSANT KIT! HAHAHAHA! CANT BREATH HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH" "**_your weird kuruma you really are what's so funny!" "__**She really doesn't know?! HA this is going to be a fun year with that perverted sensei teaching her!"**__ "*sigh* never mind." _With that I ended the link. Really I don't get what's so funny, and why did Kakashie-sensie pass out? Guys are weird.

"…well Naruto now that we got that clear what were you going to tell me?" "Oh well I was going to ask you when can I move into my parents place? The villagers keep trying to burn my apartment and I am the owner of that house now anyway." "Ah yes, your right you are the rightful owner of the nazamaki estate now here are the keys." He threw me some keys and I caught it with my pointer finger.

"THANKS JIJI!" then I raced off to my new place. When I entered I stared in awe at the inside. You would think the hokage got a big mansion to live in and everything but instead it was a simple yet elegant house I went through the rooms and came across a pink room with orange swirls over the wall, inside there was a crib and the draws were full of baby cloth. I assumed it was supposed to be for me. On the top of the drawr there was a photo. Of my dad and a woman who I guess was my mom holding a blond haired baby in there arm. It must have been take moments after I was born. Staring at the picture I started crying. I stopped crying about half an hour later. I explored the rest of the house and found 2 guest rooms and my parent bed-room. I would have walked in but I noticed another door across the hall.

I opened the door and found an empty room, well not completely empty. There was a queen size bed and a chandelier on the celling. All over the walls the name "Naruto" was written in cursive with the Uzamaki and Nazamaki symbols on either side of my name. The draws were empty and every time you turned on the lights "welcome home sweetie" played throughout the room and "Night or bye sweetie love you" came when you turned it off night or bye depending on the time of day. Hearing my parents voices made me cry all over again. When I finished crying I put my cloth in my drawr. Changed into my jammies then went to my parent's room. I found 2 drawrs full of scrolls one with my dad's name and another with my moms. I decided to look through my dad's one first.

What I found was my dad's special teiqneces and scroll sealing's. I sealed all my weapons into the seals and started studying his scrolls I saw his rassanga, wind rassanga and the secret to his speed. I also saw on his sealing the gravity seal. Its suppose to way you down like leg weights but on your whole. I practiced writing them and when I was finally able to draw it without messing up; I drew it on my right shoulder. Once the seal activated I practiced moving around. I had about 100 extra pounds on me. I can walk at least but I won't be able to run for a while. I took all the scrolls and took them to my room. "Good night sweetie love you." came once I finished reading for the day and I pass out on my bed. "_Night Kuruma_" I thought before I pass out completely. I had a long day tomorrow

That my friend is chapter 3! Like it? Yes, no? Oh yes I need to clear something up. Marcy is not my real name. like I believe I mentioned in chapter 2 I have a lot of phrases I use and nick name so each chapter I will sign out with one of my nick names or phrases. If you really want to know my real name, say it in your review and ill message you about it. Check out OMGHI12' new story and Creations-Embassy's new story too!

**-Yacie **


	4. Chapter IV

Underneath the Underneath a Naruto fanfiction chapter 4

I AM PISSED OFF PEOPLES! I WAS GOING THROUGH MY MESSAGES AND FOUND THAT IMSABBLE MESSAGED MY AND YOU WANNA NO WHAT SHE SAID? SHE SAID MY STORY LOOKS LIKE A 7 YEAR OLD THAT JUST LEARNED HOW TO TYPE AND THAT MY STORY WILL NEVER BE POPULAR AND NO ONE WILL BOTHER TO READ IT! GAH I JUST WANNA…..G;AJLDUKLAAVKHBUdyGVNYAUILGKHA;IVJ.K; Well now that I got that out, to the _loyal and nice_ readers I have out there here is my 4th chapter and from now on OMGHI12 is my beta reader I can also choose one of you guys if you're up to it! To Creations-Embassy thank you for considering putting a shout out of my story in your fanfiction. It's awesome by the way. Now then, "Regular" "Kyubbi" _"__thoughts" "__Kyubbi thoughts"_ and a new one "jutsu" and I have posted the poll for whether Naruto stays a girl or this becomes a yaoi fanfiction, _and_ I found this great website with Naruto words how to spell them and the translations the thing is .com. Now let's begin.

Sauske's POV

Ok so let me re-think of what just happened today. I walked in with my cool and emotionless face on and sat down, after that my fan club kept fighting over who got to sit in the open desk next to me. That's when the dobe came in. He came in and just took the seat next to me, I was a little grateful but then I thought "_I and uchia, be grateful of the dobe? In his dreams"_ so it vanished quickly. Then something happened happened I was watching the dobe fail to get a date with Sakura and next thing I know were lip-locked! After he got off I started wiping of my lips and spitting…but for some insane reason I liked it!? "_Am I turning gay?" _ I thought "_no an Uchia cannot simply be gay!" _so I dissmesided that easily but when the called the teams and I was on the same team as the dobe…. I FELT HAPPY?! "_What's happening to me? _Then the dobe said something to Kakashie out of nowhere "Nothing your just the first one to be honest about it" what she was talking about I had no idea nor did I care right now because I'm trying to find out why am feeling this way for the dobe….THE DOBE OF ALL PEOPLE! Worse than that I'm stuck on a team with one of my fangirls.

After I got home I started walking through my place, I don't like my house it brings to many bad memories. "I will kill him I WILL kill that MAN." I said to myself I showered then went to bed waiting for a while before falling asleep.

Naruto's Pov

"**Oi kit, wake up"** "_huh? oh.. Its morning already… OMG my survival test is today!" _**"Yes the one with the perverted sensei *chuckle*" **_"… be quiet" _What I saw when I got up is I was in a different room... "_Oh yeah I moved into my parents place"_ my parents… I wonder if they'll be proud of me once I become Hokage… I started exploring the house again after I changed because I still had time before I had to be there and what I found was a piano (A/N: Sorry I just always wanted to play so I thought why not have her play piano and violin and stuff so she could be crazy talented) and a bunch of other instruments and books to go with them.

"_Hmm kuruma should I learn how to play these after I get back?" _** "Why not kit, it'll just make you more talented than you already are…not that you're talented at all but..." "**_HEY!" "_**Ok ok what I mean is sure why not?" **I picked up one of the beginner piano books and just started pressing random keys 'till they sounded good. I pressed random low keys and high keys trying to make my own song and it ended up sounding good if you ask me. "Shit I'll be late" so I got some scrolls and kunai and other weapons and headed off.

Once I got there I found Sasuke and Sakura there, Sakura was trying to get a date with Sasuke, the inside I snickered _" not so fun being ignored by someone you" like" now is it" _After staring at them for a few seconds I put on my mask and immediately started trying to ask Sakura for a date. "HEY SAKURA WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME?" I yelled at her and waited for the rejection "NO BAKA now leave me to my Sasuke-Kun!" I frowned at here then sent death glares at both, but made sure it looked like I was only looking at Sasuke.

After waiting for about 3 hours Kakashie-sensei finally showed up. "YOU'RE LATE!" Me and Sakura jumped up and pointed a figure at him. He saw me and blushed a little but it disappeared before any of the rest of the team could notice. "_*sinkers* oh the only good thing about having a perverted sensei is that if your cute enough he'll do anything you say" _ I widen my eyes and looked at them with a girly childish pout face " Kakashie-sensei why were you late you made us wait in this hot sun.." I said cutely and his mask started turning red again "_bingo" "_**kit, I never you were such a flirt! Why don't you talk to me that way?" "**_Quiet" "_**ok fine be that way" **then out link ended. "Um... I...I… I uh…" he stuttered "I got lost on the road of life and had to find my way back...' "Liar" I said sweetly then his whole face turned red and he turned facing the woods and started walking towards them. "Um be right back" he said then disappeared in the woods.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked, I just stared at her blankly and answered "I have no idea I'll go get him don't worry Sakura-Chan! And I took off. As I got deeper in the woods I dropped my hedge once I was sure no one was around and looked for Kakashie. I found him muttering "Sensei would kill me if he found out I was attracted to his daughter damn why the hell did she tease me like that?!" "Maybe because you made us wait so long Kakashie-Kun." I whispered behind him. He turned around fast and his face went dark red again. "Ah, um hi Naruto… what brings you here…." "Well if I remembered correctly we had a test today and by the way I know what test" "wait how?" "HELLO my dad gave you the same test I was reading about it last night he put a report down and might I saw Kakashie- sensei I'm impressed on how far you got on your own dad said it was amazing!" I stated and his blush disappeared completely and he spoke softly "he did? well I guess we have to get back now huh?" "YUP COME ON DATTE-BOY!" I put my hedge back on and walked back with Kakashie.

Once we got back Kakashie strode to the middle of the field and held out 2 bells. "This test is relatively easy, you have to get a bell from me by noon, if you do you pass if you don't then you will be tied to that post" he pointed and the wooden post in the middle of 2 other ones "...and watch as everyone eats while you go hungry. Also if you fail you will be sent back to the academy and lose your title as genin." "But Kakashie-sensei there are only 2 bells" Sakura Stated. "Exactly so that means only 2 of you can pass, now you have to come at me with the intent to kill if you think you have any chance to beat me. Now BEGIN!" and with that Sasuke and Sakura disappeared into the woods and only I was left.

"You're not going to hide?" I shook my head. "Well come at me then" He reached for his kunai pouch to get something but I stopped him. "Why reach for the book when you have your story right here" I purred "**kit…what do you mean by that. Are you going to...?" "**_NO it's to distract him I know how perverted men act I've seen them molest women before so yeah... just trying this out" "_**ok kit…. Just be careful"** Kakashie turned bright pink and I slowly walked towards him then kicked him in his stomach. "THAT'S FOR BEING A PERVERT YOU DATTE-BOY!" I yelled after him when he was flying backwards. "**KAGE-BUNSHIN JUTSU!" ** I screamed and made about 50 clones. "Ready guys?" I asked my clones"YEAH!" they all replied, and we charged.

And that my friend is the new chapter, like the cliff hanger? I'm working on them so yeah. Anyways sorry for the longer than usual wait. I was right I can't trust my computer it crashed again and I couldn't get to my story 


	5. Chapter V

Underneath the Underneath a Naruto Fanfiction chapter V

Hello people! Welcome back! Ok some had a random brainstorm the night after I re read my story on Sunday night if you're wondering. Ok so I have this idea, throughout the story I'm going to make Naruto practically perfect. Like a great musician gymnastic and very advanced Genin. That's all I'm goanna tell you for now. Like the idea? OK also I'm getting a little tired of all my spelling and grammar error so I'm in need of a beta reader! Since my friend can't do it ('because noobs aren't allowed to be better readers for obvious reasons) I'm turning for my readers out there that are experienced Fanfiction writers or at least read enough to know everything Naruto related. Now that that's done DISCLIAMERS yes the all happy disclaimer's, I do not nor will I ever own Naruto *sighs* sadness, So, "regular" "Kyubbi" "_Kyubbi thinking"_ _"thinking"_ Juts u's  and another new one, _"flash backs" . _Now then! ONWARDS WITH THY STORY!

…..

Naruto's POV

I'm awesome. That's all I'm going to say. I mean who else had the guts to face the famous Kakashie head on and actually land a hit! A GENIN none the less! So anyway, I charged at him along with my clones and we pinned him to the ground, "What's that saying Iruka-sensei used to say? Never let your guard down no matter who you're with? Or something along those lines?" "Heh, you aren't-"he must have realized what he about to say since he stopped "you aren't Konha #1 most unpredictable ninja for a reason" he smirked obviously satisfied with his save. "Why thank you Kakashie-sensei! It means a lot tha-"in an instant he flipped be over a swung me to the middle of the field, all my clones disabled. "Yes Naruto, never let your guard down." "_KESO! Kakashie I really need to stop considering you a lazy perverted teacher when it comes to fighting"_ suddenly Kakashie started flashing through multiple hand signs...

Sauske's and Sakura's POV

Sasuke: "Those hand signs..."

Sakura: "He wouldn't"

Sasuke + Sakura: "IT'S A FIRE TECHNIQUE!"

Naruto's POV

For me everything was a blur I saw Kakashie make hand signs then he yelled something, next thing I knew, HE STUCK 2 OF HIS FINGERS UP MY ASS! Then I was flying through the air yelling "PERVERT!" multiple times. I landed in the lake nearby and I decided to swim away from the training grounds. Being the vessel of the Kyubbi had its perks. For one, it gave you amazing ability's as for breathing underwater being able to stay in the air longer than most ninjas when I jump and by most ninjas I mean most genin my age, and have amazingly accurate senses also I'm very very fast for my age. Since I have to play the role of the dobe dead last I can't really show any of these abilities can me? So since I needed a break and my henged was beginning to feel weak I swam to the botton of the lake and dropped my hedged. Today I was feeling stylish so I was wearing, a miniature version of my dad's ANBU outfilt with some feminine touch to it. I had died the colored blue parts to orange and the long pants were now shorts with a few cuts at the end (A/N: If you have ever seen paper that people cut a little bit at the bottom to make like a sort of ruffle, that's what she did with the shorts) and I was wearing 3 head bands. My blue genin one on my forehead one with the orange Uzamaki symbol around my waist and the red one with the Nakazami symbol on my right arm. I had my long hair in to high pigtails on the side of my head and bandage wrap down to my fore-arm coming from my short-sleeve shirt, and fingerless gloves that ended a little over the place the bandages ended. I swam to the other end of the lake and came up and ran to the nearby forest as fast as I could, once I checked if no one was around, which no one was, I dropped to the ground with a soft THUD and stared up at the sky.

Really its great being like this, my private training ground at my place had a view like this too, but it also shifted. The lights was just breaking through the trees and random rays of light came through shinning on random places, there was a white rose it was shining on a few feet away from me, it was beautiful. I stared back up at the sky and grinned goofily "_ne, kyuu-chan isn't it beautiful out?" "_**Hmm I suppose it is kit" **Then a ray of sunlight hit my face and I had to squint and cover my eyes a little and once I peeked up I sat up right really fast and looked around. The forest I found looked like a rain forest now that I looked at it closely and you could see the sky and the clouds I smiled wider, times like these I actually enjoy, not having to hide not having to pretend, actually being able to relax, also I noticed I was in a mini meadow laid back down and closed my eyes, "_ne kyuu, wake me up in 5 minutes ok? I'm going to take a little nap a rest up my reserves" "_**ok kit." **and with that I drifted off.

(A/N: No this isn't the end of the chapter during these 5 minutes Naruto is napping please take the time to relax yourself for a few 5 minutes I'm goanna start doing this from now on every time the character of the POV is either resting, uncounconice, or sleeping I will tell you take a 5 or 10 minute break depending on what they're doing k?)

Even though it was only 5 minutes, when I woke up I felt refreshed and relaxed "**oi kit wake up"**. Once awake I found my way back to the lake and crawled in, swam to the bottom and put on my hedge. "Well, better get back" so i swam to the shore where my team was training and put my mask back on. "Damn you Kakashie-sensei! What the hell was that for!" I yelled but got quiet after I saw what was going on. I saw Sakura and Sasuke both eating next to the wooden pole that Kakashie said the loser would be tied to and had to watch their friends eat.

"NE WHAT?! THEY GOT THE BELLS BEFORE ME?!" I yelled. "No Naruto, when you were out drowning in the lake Sasuke and Sakura attempted to get the bells Sakura was… ok but Sasuke came pretty close to getting the bells and since you weren't around.." he said but in his mind "_as much as id loved to tie up the useless fangirl who didn't do anything at all" _"I decided that you fail." "WHAT? NO FAIR KAKSHIE-SENSEI I WA-"but I was soon cut off by Kakashie pinning me to the pole and tying me up. One of the other _wonderful _gifts I have that's to Kyuu is I can read minds and talk to them telaphathecly. And my god people, the things going through Kakashie's mind when he was tying me up, my dad if he were still alive he would have pounded Kakashie-sensei into next month! "_Ne, sensei you do know that I can read minds right?" _I spoke telephathecly. His face turned pink again and he quickly finished tying me to the pole and once his blush receded he turned to the rest of the team.

"You are not to feed her no matter what got that you feed her you will be disqualified and you as well as Naruto will be sent back to the academy. Got that?" Kakashie stated. They both shook their heads. Then he disappeared. "No problem I can go for _weeks_ without eating, yep no problem at all" but my stomach disagreed, it made a loud rumbling sound and I sighed and looked to the ground. Then I smelled some food really close to me and I looked at the direction the smell was coming from and saw Sasuke shoving his food towards me "here dobe you need to eat, you need to be at full strength for our re-do I don't want you holding me back." Soon afterwards Sakura followed yelling "HERE" with her head facing the ground. On the inside I was smiling on how they figured it out. Well I guess not really but they passed at least. I looked at them shocked then I sighed, "well I'm sort of tied up right now if you didn't notice so you're goanna have to feed me if you want me to eat. This being said Sasuke sighed this time and stood up and held up the food. I opened my mouth and he placed it inside. It contiued on like this for a few minutes and then Kakashie appeared out of nowhere.

"YOU GUYS!" he screeched "DISOBEYED MY ORDERDS AND FED HIM WHEN I CLEARLY STATED NOT TO DO SO, YOU…YOU…YOU!" we all gulped. "Pass". "WHAT?" we all screamed at him in disbelief. "Listen here genin team of mine, those who don't follow orders are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum "he said seriously. "Well then congrats on passing meet me tomorrow at 7 by the front gate bridge for our first mission, you're free to leave." He said and Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashie started walking away. "YATA! We passed I knew I was goanna pass, hey guys wait isn't anyone goanna UN tie me guys!" I yelled after them. Kakashie then appeared in front of me and un-tied me. "Thanks Kakashie-sensei, hey by the way I was wondering I needed some extra training so would you mind coming to my place to help me, seeing as you are my sensei and all." I asked him and he just looked at me, "….." "If you don't want to its fine just an offer" "ok fine I'll be there where your place is again?" "Yay! Oh I moved into my parents place I hope you know where that is right? Well see you later!" and with that I sped off.

Once home I locked the doors and dropped my hedge. I sighed and went to take a shower, after that I put my gear back on since Kakashie was coming over to train me. I started looking through my parents stuff again and found some pretty interesting things. Turns out my parents went to America for vacation one year and they learned a lot of things. My mom found out about cheerleading, from the picture it had it looked like some girly sport but then I saw what she wrote down.

_At first glance they seem like a bunch of girls prancing around in tight outfits but once actually being one of them you see much more, the whole concept is gymnastics and flexibility and self-esteem, it helps a great deal in the ninja world when you think about it, if teaches you to be impossibly flexible able to do very extraordinary stunts and flips and over all agility, speed and being light on your feet. I wrote down everything I learned from the classes here, I plan on teaching my daughter it, if I ever have one the exercises they do help a great deal, you don't really have to wear there uniform just do the warm ups and practices and all the things that I mentioned you will be pro at also there's football baseball soccer tennis and a bunch of other activity's that involve physical strengthening and speed. Hope to one day be pro on all of this _

_-Kushina 3_

I decided to work on the things in the paper on one of my days off or during the weekends. What I wanted to do right now is practice my music. Piano is still a little struggle but I'm basically good at it and every other instrument is hard for me at the moment, but violin. Aside for the fact that you have to move your arm fast and you have to stretch your fingers extremely wide to get the notes it's the one instrument that I'm almost pro at. I can play nearly every song in the book for it. After playing view things I decided to sit on the couch. This helps a lot for some reason, I closed my eyes and started to play, nothing really, I do this a lot when I get bored, I just close my eyes and start playing something I don't think I just let my fingers move on its own while I listen. After a while I heard the doorbell ring.

That's chapter 5 for you! Now I know that this chapter seems like a kakanaru it isn't ok it just turned out that way this is a sasunaru fanfiction. Now then hope you enjoy rate and review and sorry again for taking a while but keep in mind even if I don't update for weeks I have no intension of abandoning this fic so don't worry! Once again if you're interested in becoming my beta reader please pm me! BYE!

-**MEAPZ OUT GATOS!**


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note

SHMELLO EVERYBODY READY TO PARTY? LOLZ SRY WATCHING REGULAR SHOW OK SO I KNOW THIS ISNT A CHAPTER IT'S A AUTHORUS NOTE LIKE IT SAYS UP THERE *POINTS AT TITLE* SO BASICLY I WANT TO GIVE YOU GUYS A HEADS UP, IM PLANNING ON ENDING THE STORY SOON BUT DON'T WORRIE! IM GOING TO CONTINUE IT IN ANOTHER FANFICTION. ITS JUST I HAVE THIS IDEA BUT IN ORDER FOR IT TO WORK I HAVE TO TURN IT INTO A CROSSOVER AND I HAVE TO CHANGE THE PLOT AND SUMMARIE AND WHAT NOT AND ITS JUST TO ANOYING. SO ANYWAY ILL PROBOBLY POST UP NEXT CHAPTER BY NEXT WEEK SINCE IM STUMPTED SO IM DOING REASERCH. AND BY RESEARCH I MEAN READING RANDOME NARUTO FANFICS TILL I GET AN IDEA. SO THAT'S IT REMBER BE A GATO LIVE LIKE ONE BE LIKE ONE AND LOVE BIENG ONE YOLO TO THE GATO LIFE! 


	7. Chapter VI

Underneath the Underneath a Naruto fanfiction chapter VI

Hello again everybody so I just finished writing the beginning of this chapter and I'll just go with the flow for the rest so this is the chapter where Naruto starts getting "PERFECT" but of course everyone has flaws so she goanna be over coming them and what not but even in the end she won't be perfect just seem that way to everyone : P anyway DISCLAIMERS! No I don't own Naruto most of them would be how can I put this? screw it Sasuke and Naruto would be screwing each other non-stop so if you no yaoi fan be glad I don't own it! Sorry peoples I had to say it please no hate me, *sniff* so now that that's out of the way, "regular" "Kyubbi" "_thinking" _ "jutsu" "_kyuu thinking" _ _letters_ 'anything that has the ' is basically whatever I want it to be so it can be all of this combine 'till I think of something for it k? Now then ONWARD WITH MEAPZ STORY!

_Naruto's POV _

"Coming!" I yelled, it was most likely Kakashie-sensei I mean who else would it be? "_I'm so stupid for thinking its someone else"_ I thought to myself "**yes kit you are stupid ****" **_"SHUT UP YOU PERVERTED FOX!" "_***sighs* whatever kit I need to sleep anyway"**. Then he was quiet so I'm guessing he fell asleep. Anyway so I went to open the door and found that indeed it was Kakashie-sensei but he brought… friends. In front of me stood Kakashie-sensei accompanied by 2 ANBU and the Hokage. "JiJi? What brings you here and what's with the face?" they all had shocked expressions, well I don't know about the ANBU since they had their mask on but Kakashie and JiJi faces were shocked.

"Was that you playing Naru-chan?" JiJi asked. "Well duh, who else lives here, unless my parents ghost are haunting this place!..." I meant to scare them but I ended up scaring myself "AH! GHOST!" I yelled and hid behind the nearest couch. "*sigh* Naruto there are no ghost I was just surprised, I didn't know you played an instrument." "JiJi I play all instruments there were a bunch here so I decided to learn to play all of them!" I told him and made a thumb up yelling "BELIVE IT!" He smiled and ruffled my hair, "Very well then Naruto as to why I'm here I wanted to talk to you, I believe its time that Konha knows who you really are, not the whole truth just your true gender since the chuunin exams are coming up for learders to hire ninja and if they choose you I want them to know who you really are so I was going to tell you I will be announcing it the day before exams begin. Also I, the other sensei's and most of the ANBU came to help you train!"

I was shocked, I mean the announcing my gender I could understand the chuunin exams too, but the ANBU, Sensei's, and JiJi helping me train? That was just... wow! "Wha-, why are you guys helping me train?" "Well if you may please let us in first we will explain to you why." Kakashie-sensei told me. "Ah! Oh sorry please come in everyone!" I laughed nervously as everyone entered, He wasn't joking when he told me he brought everyone to help me train. "Well then Naruto, everyone here knows the real you down to your parents and we feel that to help you maintain better control of the Kyubbi faster, we would help you train so that your body will be able to withstand itself if he would every attempt to take control and that you would be able to take control over your body if he ever did, plus you're the Yodamies daughter! He wouldn't want his daughter to be left in the dust by everyone else now would he?!" he exclaimed and laughed heartily.

"Well I guess so, THEN LET MESHOW YOU GUYS MY SECRET TRAINING PLACES FOLLOW ME!" I told them, aside from my normal private training grounds there were other hidden places nobody knew about, including a secret hall with extra rooms and "special" training places. I bit my thumb 'till it started bleeding and swept it in front on the blood seal on the door that led to the hallway, once the door opened even I stared in awe. No matter how many times I visit this place and can't get over how COOL it was, during my parents visit to America they also got real handy with technology, all over the wall there was a video scree that showed my father and mothers many battles even the one with the Kyubbi which was at the end and you really couldn't see it unless you had REALLY good eyes. There were rooms for everything, phone room, computer room, sports room, and the training room, in the middle. On top of the door there were 2 screens, one showed my mom training and one showed my dad training, we open the door and walked in. once in there were 6 more doors, each had label.

First door was labeled "BEGINER (GUNIN GRAVITY LEVEL 100 MAX), then ADV GENIN (LOW CHUUNIN GRAVITY LEVEL 300 MAX), ADV CHUUNIN (LOW JOUNIN GRAVITY LEVEL 500 MAX), ADV JOUNIN (BEGINER ANBU GRAVITY LEVEL 800 MAX), ADV ANBU (HOKAGE IN TRAINING GAVITY LEVEL 100-500 MAX), and finally HOKAGE LEVEL (only Hokage, my wife, and my daughter are allowed to enter for training here, GRAVITY LEVEL 500-1000 MAX). "Well were here, which door you want me to start with?" I asked them. They just stood there quietly until Kakashie said, "well obviously we start with beginner since you just recently became a genin ""OK THEN! Let me check my seal wait," I made sure I had100 pounds on my gravity seal. "Ok 100 pounds, I'm ready LET'S GO! I yelled and slammed open the door.

Before I stepped in though a sign pop up from the ground reading _warning hidden traps set in some areas to help improve senses be careful _then it disappeared. "Wow dad put traps in places... YAY! That just makes it more exciting!" at this everyone sweat dropped. "What are you guys standing there for come in!" I dragged them all in.

For the remainder of the day I trained with everyone on everything tailjutsu ninjustu genjutsu elemental jutsu and my speed and strength, some of the female sensei's and ANBU also helped me with my gymnastics and "cheerleading" practice, some of the male ANBU and sensei's were trying to get me to were the outfit, especially Ero- Sensei and Kakashie-sensei, god there such perverts but Anko put them in their place, over all I had a lot of fun and I learned a lot, so I after everyone left I closed up the secret hall right after visiting the phone room and picking out my very own phone! It's a touch screen slide up 4g how cool is that? God I sound girly so anyway after giving everyone my #, and them giving me theirs, the ones who had phones at least, and showing them to the door for the night I found my room put my phone to charge, I crashed on my bed and fell asleep for the night.


	8. Chapter VII

Underneath the Underneath a Naruto fanfiction chapter VII

Hello everyone ITS FRIDAY THE 13TH OHHHHH BE SCARED! Lolz this is like my day I'm overly hyper and once I got home I'm scarring the crap out of everyone and my aim and vision right now is like boss! You know I should have her days be like this too seeing as she's boss, the days where everyone is like freaked out or a scary holiday she's overly epic! Ha GOD SHUT UP YOU STUPID LITTLE ASS OF AN 8 YEAR OLD YOU DESERVE TO GET KILLED YOU DAMN PRISS! Oh, ha-ha sorry I'm watching the haunting hour movie seeing as its Friday the 13th the girls little brother is like my god I wish he would just die! So anyway on with the story this is I guess funny if you see it that way but it's the story :p so disclaimers, the usual I'm too busy with this story to write it if you think I own Naruto the AWESOME SOMEONE BELIVES ME! If not then alright whatever as kyuu says ^.^ ok so "regular" "Kyubbi" "_thoughts_" "juts u's"  _letters _and 'everything else' now with the story enjoy! OH Alexandral (sorry if I spelled it wrong) if you are reading this then CONGRATS ON FINDING THE WEBSITE I TOLD YOU ABOUT! This is the story I was working on that meapz told you about, welcome to same goes for any newbies out there reading this. Anyway again let's begin the fucking story and stop babbling why am I still typing I have no idea somebody help me I can't stop and! Ok I'm done

Kakashie POV

I'm surprised on how well she did, we write all in the Hokage's office discussing how well she did when training with us, just those few hours and she's grown on everyone. Nobody in the room considers her a demon anymore; they all consider her Naruto the adorably annoying loud mouth ninja who was so such more than everyone thought she was. Except of course the villagers and the new genin that didn't know a thing about her. "TOLD YOU SO!" Iruka was yelling at some poor ANBU and the directors for the up (A/N: YES THE CHICK SAVED THE DAY HAHA THEY DIED BY EATING EACHER! HAHAH OK JUST WANTEDTO TELL YOU)coming chuunin exams Ibiki and Anko. "Fine I'll admit it, the gakki grows on you" they all stated to Iruka who smiled brightly in return.

"SILENCE" yelled Hokage-sama, and everyone took a seat. "Well we all agree that we would like to continue teaching Naru-chan yes? " he asked. "Hai, Hokage-sama." We all replied. "Well then, we will arrange a training schedule for each afternoon after her regular team meetings, missions and during the weekends, she will go to one of your places to train with you for that day." Then everyone started arguing over who got her what day of the week, some of the ANBU even resorted to threating people with kunai. "SILENCE!" cried Hokage-sama for the second time. "I have already decided the schedule." He stated.

"Sundays she will be with the ANBU at ANBU head-quarters," a cheer interrupted from the ANBU in the room. "Mondays with the Jounin," cheers from the Jounin. "Tuesdays with the Academy Teachers," cheers from the teachers, "Wednesday with the Med-ninja" cheers from the medicine-nin" "Thursday with me" silence, "WHOOP!" cheered the Hokage who got a chuckle from everyone. "And Friday we all come over to her place for an altogether training and Saturdays are her day's off." he told them. "What about me Hokage-sama?" I asked. "Well isn't it obvious Kakashie, you're her sensei so you'll be training her everyday anyway and If you want more time to train her then use those 3 hours you normally use on your "reading time" isn't that right?" he said.

I was debating on what to do, itach-itach books? Or train Naru-chan? Hmm….. *sighs* "Hai, Hokage-sama" I knew I made the right choice when I saw the look of envy on everyone's face, _yes the little brats worth it._ I thought and chuckled to myself. Before I left Gai stopped me. "You are so lucky to have such a youthful and beautiful student on your team Kakashie-san I see my rival has won again but I have a youthful student of my own! So don't count me out just yet!" he exclaimed. "Ok then, well doesn't count out the rest of my team either, well I must be going its getting late bye!" I told him and quickly did some hand signs and disappeared in a puff a smoke.

Naruto's POV

I woke up in the morning did my normal morning routines put on my gear that I was wearing yesterday just instead of orange it was red and it had red laces flowing off my sleeves, end of my shorts and shirt and from my neck collar and I was wearing my red Nakazami head band on my head instead of my genin, I was listening to music the whole time the song was saying '_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes saying ayooo'_ and the song continued and what not (A/N: Lolz sorry I was on YouTube listening to just dance 4 songs and this was on so I'm like YAY ILL MAKE HER LISTEN TO DIS! And what not) and it was playing through my whole house since there was speakers everywhere so no matter where I went I couldn't miss any part of the song . The song ended and then some other song called this is Halloween by Danny something, these Americans had some weird names but apparently it was from this famous movie from over there so I don't know. Anyway after I had eaten breakfast I heard a knock at the door, "_who the hell could that be?" _ When I opened the door I found Kakashie-sensei there "HI" he said. "So what brings you here Kakashie-sensei?" I asked. "Well you see yesterday..." he told me everything that went down in the Hokage office down to each threat of the ANBU. "I had no idea I was so loved!" I said and I dramatically put a hand over my heart. "Your acting skills are getting better, now you ready to train?" He asked. "YEP! AND IM GONNA DO AWESOME BELIVE IT!" I yelled. "_Yup I definitely made the right choice" _I heard him think. "WHY THANK YOU KAKASHIE-SENSEI I WONT DISSAPOINT YOU!", "damn I forgot you can read minds, well I guess it would be useful in missions then, so the enemy won't hear us, anyway let's start training." Then we headed off to my training grounds from yesterday.

We spent an hour training there and then another hour training I'm my normal training ground and he even showed me how to find out my chakra elementals. "Ok so just focus some chakra on the paper and depending on what happens to the paper will tell you your elementals" he stated. (A/N: So here I'm actually "borrowing" and idea from another underneath Naruto fanfiction but I thought it was a real cool idea so I decided to use it I give you all credit for this part who ever came up with this idea you have an amazing mind!) I focused my chakra on to the paper and it split perfectly in half, one half got soggy, crumble up, the other half was cut to a zigzag with a small spark it busted to flames and in panic I dropped both of then pieces and started stomping out the fire.

Kakashie was looking at me in shock and awe. "You have all the elementals, water, earth, fire, wind, and lighting." He stated. "Wow! Hmm... Let's see, I got water from my mom, wind from my dad, fire and most likely from kyuu but lighting and earth? Maybe... YOU'RE RUBBING OFF ON ME! Cool! I have the same efficiencies of my sensei! Isn't that awesome Kakashie-sensei you can teach me everything you know and we can train even more together and-" I kept rambling on while clinging to his arm, the masked covered his face but his emotions clearly stated that he was happy and amused. "Yes it is great now let's start heading to our meeting place the others are waiting for us, I'll give you half an hour to rest then we'll leave" he stated. "OK ILL TAKE A NAP WAKE ME WHEN MY TIME IS UP!" I yelled than bolted to my room. Once my time was up I put up my hedge and we left.

Sauske's POV

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Sakura screeched for the millionth time. I was starting to wonder that to, I mean Kakashie I could tell by the first 2 days that he tends to come late but the dobe too? He comes late but not this late. Suddenly I heard yelling coming from the woods. "SHUT UP YOU DAMN PERVERT IM NOT GETTING IN THE OUTFILT FOR THE LAST TIME!" I heard someone scream, I recognized it as Naruto but who was he screaming at? "What you look adorable in it! I'm your sensei do as I say!" I heard another voice which I immediately recognized as Kakashie, but what was he doing with the dobe, and what was this feeling? What am I sick? Why am I annoyed and angry at the same time?

"I WILL SURE AS HELL NOTPUT IT ON YOU DAMNED PERVERT I DON'T GIVE IF YOUR MY SENSEI OR NOT IM NOT PUTTING IT ON IF JIJI FORCED ME TO!" "That can be arranged Naruto, that can be arranged." "PERVERT" he yelled and bolted to the place e and Sakura were waiting. "NARUTO WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN AND KAKASHIE YOUR LATE!" she bonked Naruto on the head and pointed at Kakashie.

"I was at Naruto's" stated Kakashie and it immedieanly got silent. "Hn, why? The dobe need help finding the training grounds" I mocked at her "YEAH SASUKE-KUNS RIGHT YOU LOSER!" Sakura screeched. Naruto had this pained expression on her face that for some reason made me feel guilty. "Leave her alone Sakura, she's your teammate and you need to show your teammates with respect." Kakashie stated and Naruto brightened up "THANK KAKASHIE-NIISAN!" Naruto exclaimed. The nick named hurt me somehow but I don't know why.

_Naruto's POV_

Kakashie eyed smiled at me but it soon ended when he suddenly turned around and stiffened. Everyone except me got there kunai and got in fighting position. Then I was glomped to the ground by something really heavy. "NARUTO! WE MISSED YOU!" there was several ANBU on me. "I CANT BREATH I CANT BREATH -weez- GET OFF ME I CANT BREATH!" I yelled. They immediately got off me and I took several needed breath of air. "DAMN IT GUYS WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" I yelled at them and I heard Kakashie-sensei chuckle but I ignored it. "Well we just came back from a mission when we saw you and we missed you so we decided to visit" "Oh… so how was your mission then?" I asked them and the one with the peacock mask started with "OH MY GOSH NARU-CHAN IT WAS AMAZING I MEAN WE-"but stopped when Kakashie cleared his throat. "Well as much I love reunins we currently have a meeting going on and I need to TRAIN my team" he said. "It's not fair that you get to train h- him every day while we have to wait" the hawk masked snarled at Kakashie "GUYS GUYS I KNOW IM AWESOME AND ALL BUT SERIOUSLY WE HAVE _PEOPLE! _PRESENT you can fight about this later!" I stated to all of them, the ANBU looked over at my confused team mates and chuckled nervously 'Oh yeah ha-ha forgot well see you 'round Naru-chan good luck!" peacock exclaimed and the disappeared.

"God damned ANBU glomping me like that I COULDN'T BREATH!" I complained to Kakashie-sensei. "Well it's not my concern if ANBU are involved so let's just continue with the meeting sorry for the interruption guys" Kakashie eye smiled at them. "YOUR MEAN KAKASHIE! I CANT BELIVE YOU JUST LET THEM CRUSH ME LIKE THAT WHAT KIND OF A FRIEND/ SENSEI ARE YOU!" I cried. And I sniffled burying my face into my hands. I heard Kakashie sigh and say "Look ill treat you to ramen after training ok my treat I promise" he proposed. "Really?" I asked, "Really" he replied and I snickered "YAY! FREE RAMEN THOSE LESSONS REALLY PAID OFF HA! NO GOING BACK ON YOUR PROMISE KAKASHIE-_NIISAN!_" I yelled pointing at him. He just stared at me in shocked as well as everyone else. "Damn ill be broke by tomorrow!" he muttered to himself but everyone herd him. "HA! Well we should start todays lesson right Kakashie-sensei?" "THEY can while you just take a nap as punishment for tricking me" but in his mind he told me "_were just learning what I taught you in the morning water walking chakra elementals stuff like that"_ "_oh ok Kakashie-Nissan I'll take a nap"_ I replied. "AWW NO FAIR!" I yelled "Just take a nap for an hour or so" I scoffed "Fine be that way" but the thought of sleep and my sore muscles told me I could use a nap so I started to stumble a bit when I heard Kakashie and Sakura say "Naruto are you ok.." and I looked up at my team and said tiredly, "Good night" and I dropped to the floor.

HAHA I bet you guys hate me now don't you 'because meapz have an awesome cliff-hanger and what not! OH! So that was chapter 7 for you peoples, hope you enjoy spread my story over your school and fellow anime freaks and once again thanks for reading rate review and have a happy Friday the 13th *laughs evilly with Kyubbi joining in* 


	9. Chapter VIII

Underneath the Underneath a Naruto fanfiction chapter VIII

Hello everybody! So I needed to post this up since I'm wasting so much paper in my journal writing this so yeah :P Now then how youz peoplez doinz? Iz bez finez cauze meapz bez writtingz diz storyz. Anyways so many z's So "_regular" _"Kyuu and fox summoning" "_thinking" "__kyuu/ foxes thinking" __letters/ flashbacks _"Juts u's / summoning's" 'for this chapter phone calls' No I don't own Naruto so if you believe I do, You my friend are awesome ^.^ now then on with the story

_Sauske's POV_

"NARUTO!" I heard Kakashi scream. My body moved on its own and in seconds I was holding Naruto in my arms preventing him from falling, Kakashi looked over him and sighed in relief. "He's fine just un-counsionse" he stated a little shakily but you could barely notice. "Who's un-conscience? I hear female voice say and I looked back to find the same ANBU from earlier. As soon as they spotted the un-conscience blond in my arms they instantly had a very strong amount of killer intent coming off all three of them that made my knees feel weak.

"What. Happened. To. NARUTO?!" they all screeched at once at Kakashi. "She's fine just un-conscience!" he stated nervously. "WHY?!" they growled at him, at this point I was very confused. Why did they care so much about the unsuratonkachi? I mean he's a clan-less orphan dead-last who probably couldn't tell the difference between a Shuriken and a Kunai! But then again why I catch him if he means so little to me? "Um, let's see; let me talk to you about that in private about that yes?" Kakashi motioned for them to follow and they disappeared into the woods. After they left I stared at Naruto in my arms and bent down to my knees lower him with me and I stared off into the woods wondering myself what made him fall like that.

_Sakura's POV_

Stupid Naruto, first he's late then taking time away from training by falling un-counience and then falling into the arms of _my_ Sasuke-kun! _"At least he won't be in the way of me and my Sasuke-kun" I thought, "_Sasuke-kun you can let goof him now I mean he's not worthy of being in the arms of you un-like me right? He's ju-"I was cut off by puff of smoke surrounding Naruto.

kakashi's POV

"Ok so I was training the gakki before the meeting and I guess she was a little more tired than I thought afterwards" "My god Kakashie can't yo-"peacock stopped in mid-sentence. "What?" I asked. "If she's that tired, doesn't that mean that her henge will drop!" peacock exclaimed. "Shit" I mumbled and sprinted to the training grounds. What I found was Naruto surrounded by smoke "_damn the henge is dropping_" I quickly grabbed her from Sasuke and took her back into the woods before the rest of the team could see.

**Naruto 's Pov .**

"Hmm?" I grunted, I felt a pair of strong arms around me and when I opened my eyes I found that Kakashi was holding me and he let out a sigh of relief. "What happened?" I asked, "Well after you passed out Sasuke caught you and then your henge began to dispel so I took you away from there and brought you here." I blushed a little at the Sasuke comet but then panicked. "They didn't see me right?" I screamed/whispered. "No they didn't, I got there before the smoke cleared so they didn't see a thing" Kakashi-sensei calmly assured. Then I noticed the ANBU, "Hi guys how you doing?" I asked. "Were doing fine gakki be, more careful next time" they cooed. "OK NEXT TIME I WILL BELIVE IT!" I yelled and gave them my signature peace sign. "Well we better go we were just passing by so see you Sunday Naru-chan" they stated the disappeared.

"Now we have to hide you somewhere to rest for an hour and have someone or something watch you …." , "Don't worry Kakashi-sensei I got that covered I told him. I bit my thumb UN till it bleed and pounded my hand to the ground "Summoning Jutsu!" I yelled at 3 foxes appeared. "How?-"Kakashi-sensei asked incredulously. "Well Iruka-sensei and Kiba's older sister were telling me about animal summoning and companions so, I talked to kyuu about it and he told me I could sign the fox contract so I did and now since I'm the Kyubbi jinjuriken I'm now techniquelly his daughter so I'm a half demon now and I can choose to show my demon features or not" and I showed him my fox tail and ears, " and anyways all animals love me for some reason so all I need to do is tell or ask an animal to do something for me and they'll do it even if they have an owner or something." I told him. "That's Kyuu, you already know him" I pointed at the chibi orange fox with blood red color on the tip of its tail, I focused some chakra to my finger tips and flowed it through kyuu and he grew to a horse size and now had 4 tails. "The female White on is Luna" I pointed at the other horse size fox that had moon-gray eyes with 9 silver tails. "And the last one is Fang." I pointed at the last horse sized black fox with yellow eyes and white lighting shaped markings on each of his 9 tails "How many tails they have show there ranking, Luna is captain of the Med-Fox squad, and fang is the captain of the Fox-Warrior squad.", "**And I'm there king"** kyuu stated. Kakashi was staring at them studying to see if they were trust worthy.

"**Don't worry we won't kill anyone un-less they try to harm my kit we can take care of her and I had a perfectly good reason for attacking this worthless place which I will tell that old man later so go back to train your little humans and we'll stand watch of the kit got it right guys?" "HAI! Kuruma-sama" **Fang and Luna replied. "…. Alright I trust you will keep them in check Naruto now I have to head back ok? Don't do anything stupid" "Hai, Hai Kakashi-sensei don't worry so much! Well see you in one hour!" I exclaimed and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Once I left I ended up in the same mini rain forest place I was at yesterday. "**Defense border jutsu!"** I yelled and the whole forest was surrounded by a border.

"Ne, Fang can you help train me?" I asked him. His expression turned shocked, "What?" "**Well my lady normally the royal family never asks us warriors to help them with any type of training" **he told me. "well, Tou-san thinks I should learn things on my own without his help but he never said anything about getting someone else's help, and I don't know the first thing about being a fox warrior so why not ask the captain for help right?" I giggled. He dipped his head "**Of course it would be my honor"**. "YAY! So what do we start on? Defense? Offence? One-on one? Fighting teqeniuqes? "He chuckled and nuzzled his noes on my head "**patience little one patience" **I could feel the amusement coming off all the foxes. **"Oi kit, why don't you try your fox transformation? You won't be as big as us but at least half our size" **"REALLY? COOL!" I concentrated on everything fox related but nothing happened. "Why isn't anything happening!?" they all chuckled at turned to their human form.

Kyuu was 6'9 with orange red hair that and he had it in my real dads style wearing a leather jacket with nothing under and orange skinny jeans, Luna was 5'10 with long glossy gray hair with white streaks and side that reached to her knees and hour glass figure and HUGE breast (A/N: imagine tsunade's just 2 times bigger and to the perverted guys out there don't get a nose bleed!)Wearing a black tank-top with long white skinny jeans that expanded at the ankle, Fang was 6'6 with black strait hair that covered one of his eyes, and the other one had a scar, he too was wearing a black leather jacket but with a white under shirt and fingerless gloves with deep navy skinny jeans. (A/N: if you have trouble imagining him just think of Fang from maximum ride wearing the cloth I described)

"**Kit its relatively easy. It's like this ok you either run or stand still and, if you run, you run and when you feel like you're ready jump like your pouncing and you transform by just thinking the word 'fox' if you were to stand still all you had to do was fall and think 'fox' and that's it got it?" **"OH! OK!" I ran towards the trees and jumped in the air, "_fox!"_ I screamed inside my head and when I landed I was a fox! I was the size a baby horse and I had golden blond fur with orange streaks going through it and the tips of my 2 tails were blood red like Kyuu's "_2 tails? How'd I get 2?" _I thought "**it's simple kit every time you do something amazing or extremely useful you earn a tail, since you learned transformation you earned yourself a tail" **kyuu stated "COOL! Now can we start my training?! Please, please pretty please?!" I stated "Wait how do I change back?" ** "Just imagine your human form" **Luna cooed. "THANKS" I imagined myself and BAM! I was me again. "Can we start now?" "**Yes we can" **fang chuckled.

Kakashi's POV

Once I got back I found a shocked Uchia and a surprised Haruno. "Yo" I said which got their attention. "What happened to Naruto? He was here one second then a bunch of smoke surrounded him and he disappeared!" Sakura yelled. "Ah it seemed that Naruto wasn't feeling well so I had a med-nin come and take him that was probably the smoke." I stated. "But why wasn't he feeling well?" she continued, "Well its most likely chakra exghstastion, I found her doing extra training before hand and she pass out too so I took him home and when he woke up I walked him here". "So that's what you guys were screaming at each other about, wait what outfit was he talking about?" she asked. "Um, you see I found an outfit in his closet that I thought would look adorable on him 'because it would make him look like a little kid but he didn't see it that way..." I stated. _"I would kill to see her in that cheer- leading outfit!" _I thought to myself temporarily forgetting about my team and started imagining her in that outfit.

"HN, let's just start training" which surprised both me and Sakura that he actually spoke. "Yes, so today we are going to find out our elementals now t-""What elementals?" Sakura chinned. "Well you see every ninja has a chakra efficiency of the 5 elements, water earth fire wind and lightning if you are a water efficiency though some are good enough to turn their water into ice and control ice as well, so there's a way to find out your element which we are going to do today", and I handed both of them a piece of paper. "Ok so all you need to do is focus some chakra into the paper and whatever happens to it will tell you what your element is." I told them then watched to see what would happen. Sakura's one crumbled but that was it. "Earth elemental, common one for medic-nin" I told her then handed her some scrolls. "Those are some earth scrolls for you to work on their beginner though since I don't have all types of earth scrolls, your turn Sasuke"I watched Sasuke focuses on the paper.

His paper sparked and form a mini lightning bolt then it busted into flames. "Nice Uchia, 2 efficiency's Fire and lightning." I handed him three scrolls. "I'm also a lightning efficiency so I have more scrolls on that and this is a fire scroll, now you have the next 40 minutes to work on them go!" I told them and they went off. I pulled out my book and slid down on a stump till I was on the ground and began reading. After about 20 minutes or so I realized that Naruto has been gone for about half an hour so I pulled out my phone and called. 'Hello?' 'Naruto it's been half an hour how you holding up?' 'Fine Kakashi-sensei I'm just getting some training from fang wh-''OI**! Kit, who you talking to?' ** 'Kakashi-sensei, he says I have to go back soon your cover story is you're my new animal companion ok?' **'Whatever kit.' **'*sigh* ok Kakashi will be over there in 20 minutes need to finish up here k? See you later!' 'Ok bye Naru-chan'. And the call ended.

"Kakashi-sensei, who were you talking to?!" Sakura yelled from her training place. "It was the med-nin they say Naruto is alright and he'll be let out in a few minutes so they'll bring him here in about 20 minutes." I stated and they both stopped training to stare at me. "What?" "Well if he's coming then we should wait for him to come" she stated but then I heard her mumble "so I can kick his ass back to the hospital for all the drama he caused". *sigh* "fine we'll wait. And we just stared at each other for the next few minutes occasionally speaking; mostly complain of boredom from Sakura.

Naruto's POV

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you're still being way to rash about this." I was complaing to Fang and Luna, I was having hard time learning from them and they went all ballistic on me! "**Rash? Wow kit I never knew you were that smart!" **"Oh shut it kyuu" he was now in chibi form, Fang and Luna were still in human for since they were the supposed med-nin that took me away since I wasn't feeling well. "Hey Fang when we get there I want you to say hi and wink at the pink hair girl there to see what she does." "**And why is that my lady?" **"well you see like most girls my age, she's boy crazy so I wanted to see what she would do if she saw you, so I really don't care what you say to her as long as it seems like your flirting ok, she annoys me a lot so I'm taking this as pay back for all the times she's punched me by embarrassing herself in front of her precsio Sasuke-kun" I replied anger rising in my voice. "**KIT! THAT'S SO EVIL! I'm so proud" "as are we my lady you are truly your father's daughter" **Fang and Luna agreed. "Well duh, when you live with him he rubs off on you" I shrugged **" and you rub off on me kit, I'm actually starting to be thankful to people! You've corrupted me!" **Kyuubi cried which got a chuckle from everyone ok were getting closer" I put on my henge and sprinted ahead.

"HEY GUYS GUESSWHAT I GO-"I was cut off with Sakura punching me back the way I came but instead of feeling the ground I felt a strong chest behind me and I looked up to see Fang with rage seeping through his eyes. **"Are you ok?"** he asked rage sipping through his voice _"calm down I'm fine most of the people treat me badly anyway and no you can't attack them ok? It's because they hate demons and they consider me a demon, most of the kids my age don't know that though, so just drop it k?"_ I told him telepathically. "Yes I'm fine THANKS! I smiled at him, all of the foxes there could tell that I was lying through my teeth and I could feel their emotions jumbling up around them. I got up and calmly walked towards the rest of my team.

"Sakura-Chan! What was that for I was just goanna tell you I got my own animal companion!" I yelled rubbing the back of my head. She didn't answer though; she was too busy staring at Fang. "Oh thanks again Fang! You really saved me from breaking my head back there!" I ran up and hugged him "you know what to do" I whispered loud enough for only his fox ears to hear. **"You're welcome Naruto I'm surprised that such a beautiful lady such as yourself would have such great strength." **Fang cooed to Sakura. "I-um I- uh um "she was turning bright red _"keep going!" _I screeched in my head, we could all talk through our minds if wanted being demons or half demons in my case. **"I guess that a beauty like you would only need to cried out for someone to come to your rescue," **he walked towards her and lifted up her chin and leaned closer to her face, **"who wouldn't want to help a girl like you" **he whispered loud enough for everyone to hear and with that she fell to the ground with a loud thud

I was laughing so hard on the inside and so was everyone else except for Sasuke since Mr. Emo over there never has any emotions. Fang and Luna couldn't hold in there laughter anymore and so they busted out laughing, laugh is contusions as they say so soon we were all laughing except for Sasuke who was smirking who twitch upwards threating to turn into a smile. After we finally calmed down Fang spoke, "**well we should really get going now see you around Naruto." **_**"See you once you get home to take care of you" **_they both thought. "BYE SEE YOU" and then they left

Well it's late got to go rate review BYE! -MEAPZ! 


	10. Chapter IX

Underneath the Underneath a Naruto fanfiction chapter IX

Hello now I'm going to be typing this up while practicing my flute so I'm most likely goanna have her be doing the same thing because I type whatever comes to mind so yeah now "kyuu and summoning's" "_kyuu and summoning's thinking" __"thinking" _"regular" "" jutsu 's" _letters _ 'everything else' phone calls etc. Now then let's begin

Naruto's POV

"So who was that?" Kakashi-sensei asked. "_Damn_" "oh um, he's um, ha-ha JIJI didn't tell you?" I stuttered. **"Nice save kit" **kyuu barked, nobody understood him but me though "_thanks"_. "What about Hokage-sama?" Sakura who had just now woken up asked, "Well you see Fang and Luna are new recruits that will be staying to help teams and they were assai end to our team but they needed to get their things…" I stated then laughed nervously at the questioning looks from Sasuke and Sakura and the raised eye brow from Kakashie. "Really there going to stay with us?" Sakura squealed then looked over at Sasuke and calmed down a little only to squeal again. "They won't be better than my Sasuke-kun though!" her mind when she looked at Sasuke read "_but Sasuke-kun will be jealous if I swoon over another guy I can't have him thinking I don't like him but it won't hurt to make him a little jealous" _me and kyuu both snickered at this, but on the outside everyone just rolled their eyes..

"Well then I should go fetch them…" I turned whistled and kyuu came bounding forwards and jumped into my arms. I rubbed his head a little then looked at him straight in the eyes and stated, "You will go find them, remind them" "_explain to them" _ "about their assainment,one way trip there and back no stopping to kill some innocent rabbit or something got it?" he snarled forcefully in annoyances and agreement. "Good now go!" I told him and he leaped off and disappeared in a shimmer of orange and red light. "What was that animal?" Sakura asked, I face palmed myself on the inside. "Well as I was explaining before you passed out, I got a new animals companions and got into an animal contract! Isn't that cool Sakura-Chan!" I exclaimed with actual cheeriness in my voice since to me it was very exciting. "No not really no matter what you do Naruto you can't be better than Sasuke-kun so stop trying!" she screeched at me. I once again put on my depression act and looked down only to hear a strong voice behind me.

"**Are you ok Naruto? You look so bummed out." **Fang stated worry in his voice. **"Are you sick do you need me too check you?" ** Luna's strong yet sweet voice. Sakura who had just finished squealing inwardly walk over to Fang and attempted, key word attempted to be sexy batted her eyes at Fang and said, "Why worry about him when you could be worrying about me, Ms. Beautiful remember?" He looked at me. _"I really don't care how you act towards her now as long as you don't blow my cover."_ I told him. He looked back at Sakura and snarled. **"Why would I care for a girl who doesn't even think to check if their own comrade is hurt?!" **you could see the shocked and fear in her face. "Guys really I'm fine thanks though!" I stated, trying to calm them down, both Fang and Luna were trying very hard not to rip off Sakura's head at the moment. Fang snarled one more time and his expression soften, turning to me he cooed, "**If you say so" **Luna joining in at the same time. And they went over to Kakashi.

"**What would you like us to do?" **they said in union. Kakashie blinked and thought, _" now I know Naruto is your princess and all but don't go off killing every person who treats her badly and or tries to do her harm un-less it's the enemy ok?" _I had almost forgotten he knew we could hear others thoughts and talk telepathically. **"**_**Fine"**_they thought. "Well for starters I would like for you to help train the males in the group while ill help Sakura, cover ninjustu, genjutsu, tailjutsu, and elemental jutsu k?." he explained. **"Hai" **they both said and then Kakashie took Sakura away while Fang and Luna turned to face us. **"Well then I will be nice and let you which one of you will have the honor of having me teach you" **Fang said sarcastically. Teme mumbled something that could easily be heard by out fox ears. **"What was that?" **Fang asked. "Well Fang, the Teme here says that it's the other way around and that you should be grateful that he, an Uchia would even allow you to train him." I stated and gave Sasuke one of my famous foxy grins. **"Is that so? Then I guess I'll take the **_**Uchia **_**and see how much he can live up to those words of his" **Fang stated miscivosley. _"Don't kill him now, then who will I be able to mess with when I get bored?" _I teased to Fang. He smiled at me and motioned for Sasuke to follow him. I turned to Luna, "can we do whatever he's going to do?" Please!" I put my hands together and looked at him with big pouting eyes and whimpered like a baby fox. ***sigh*"fine" **"YATA!" I screamed and jumped up and fist pumped in the air. "LET'S GET STARTED!"

In about 5 seconds after she yelled begin, I was flung backward to where Fang and Sasuke were training and I landed right on to Sasuke knocking him down with me. "NE NE! Luna! What the hell!" I yelled getting of Sasuke blushing furiously from the close contact, I read that Sauske's emotions were running a little overboard too but I ignored it. **" well Naru-Chan, you said you wanted to be trained as if Fang was training you but also stated to take it easy on you, so that's what I did" ** she stated giving her own foxy grin. "That's what you call easy!" I screamed and Fang backed her up, **'well that wasn't even easy really that was more like just became a ninja training." **He stated in a matter of fact tone. "Che, you guys are so cruel to me I wined and walked over to Luna who was standing on the other side of the field. **" We'll make it up to you promise ok?" ** Luna stated with a smile. "Ok! But I want you to go easy on me, not beginner easy got it?" **"If you're sure" **she stated and we started.

"Kai!" I yelled and released my gravity seal feeling very light; I had upgraded it to 300 pounds after training with everyone because they said they wanted me to try high genin. I raced towards Luna who did the same to me. In an instant we had kunai locked and we both pushed forward and ended up having to jump back. I threw 7 shuriken at her which she caught and flung 4 back which pinned me down, I watched as she threw the remaining 3 at me and I replaced myself with a shadow clone and fled into the woods. Looking around I found some mud and splattered it all over me t5o hide my scent and hid my chakra so that she couldn't find me. I panted heavily and found a tall tree and decided to put my training to work and began climbing it without using my hands running up as fast as I could UN-till I reached the top. Once I reached it I noticed I could see the whole training ground I slid deeper in the tree, no matter how advanced you are you can't find me once I go into hiding even Kyuu couldn't figure out where I went at the moment, no one could find me unless you count Iruka-sensei, I really don't know how he does it, he's the only one who can find me. But he wasn't here so I knew I was safe.

I peeked through the leaves to find that Luna was searching around the training grounds a little, then went to talk to Fang, I saw the worried look on his face after she told him something and I also saw Sasuke who was a little wide eyed, but it was so little that you could barely see it but it was still there. They left somewhere, I'm guessing to go get Kakashie leaving Sasuke alone. I8 sighed and jumped down from the tree landing with a soft thud. I walked over to Sasuke and said "Don't tell them you saw me got it?" which only got a raised eye brow and an "Hn" as a response. I sighed and walked to the lake and slowly made my way in, shivering form the coldness, I looked back to see Sasuke standing at the edge of the lake "Where do you think you're going dobe?" he asked "To wash this mud off me, now if you want to go take a swim then follow me I guess if not then go back to wait for Fang." I stated. And I turned around and continued walking, once the water reached to my stomach I turned to see Sasuke once again behind me he looked at me and stated "I got bored" and left it at that, I shook my head turned walk out a little further then jumped in.

I love the water, I really do, I swam down UN-till I was about halfway between the surface of the lake and the bottom and I smiled, spinning around and doing little flips while laughing a little completely forgetting that Sasuke was there which led to him…finding out. Now don't blame me ok I love being in the water and outside and when I'm in one of those places I sort of forget the world around me and just do my own thing, me having completely forgotten about the Teme swam to the bottom of the lake and dropped my henge and swam back to the center of the lake and laughed twirling around only to see Sasuke with wide eyes staring at me in shock. "Shit" I spoke and I didn't know how to explain this to him while under water so I motioned for him to follow me and we went to my favorite forest. I found my favorite spot and dropped down panting heavily, Sasuke soon sitting next to me still staring with that shocked look. I sat up and started squeezing the water out of my long pig-tails and spoke nervously, "Hi Teme."

Sauske's POV

Now let's see. I followed the dobe to make sure he didn't do anything stupid but he decided to go in the lake so I followed, now we swim a little then he swims to the bottom and stays there for a while and when he comes back up he's a GIRL! Now right then in there I totally forgot about my Uchia pride and put on the mostted shocked expression ever to be seen on and Uchia. She motioned for me to follow and when we finally came to a stop in this sort of forest the first thing she says is "Hi Teme" all I could say to reply was "You're a girl?" She looked at me and nodded sheeply with a small smile and pain in her eyes that read _please don't hate me_ I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. Her sun kiss tan, the long blond hair that shone and glowed so bright it could compete the sun and the red tips that looked as if it was blood on a bed of snow, and the blue eyes that held so much happiness yet sorrow that just swallowed your attention when you looked into them. "Can you explain…why?" I asked. This was the most I've talked in years

"Well, um you see, um my parent where very well-known and respected in the village, but they were ninja so they had a lot of enemies, more than the rest of the shinobi world if you could say, so when my mom and dad were dying, they asked JIJI to put a henge on me so that their enemies wouldn't find me and take revenge on my father and mother by killing me or something, so yeah, but I really couldn't remember because they died seconds after I was born." She stated and looked at her hands. "Fang and Luna are some friends of my parents that found out who I was and wanted to help protect me from his enemies since JIJI says he's goanna announce it to the village about who I really am." She added quietly and looked up a little "Please don't hate me" she whispered in a pleading voice. I sighed "_at least I'm not turning gay"_ I thought, "I don't hate you dobe look up" I took her chin and made her face me. 'No matter what your still an annoying unsuratonkachi" I stated with a smirk. All hope in her eyes vanished replaced by rage. "WHAT WAS THAT TEME?!" she screamed. "Hn, dobe" "TEME!" "Dobe "TEME!" this went on for about 5 minutes and then we got up to leave, he put his henge back on and some other thing that I had no idea what it was (A/N: you guessed right, HER GRAVITY SEAL!) And we made our way back to the training ground to find and angry Fang and Luna **"WHEREHAVE YOU 2 BEEN?" **they screamed together.

And that's the next chapter everybody, now its chow time so CHOE! (Its pronoused chow if you don't know what Choe means I think I spelled it right.)

**-YACELIN (my real name!)**


	11. Chapter X

Underneath the Underneath a Naruto Fanfiction Chapter X

Hello everybody! Sorry for the late update you see word crashed once again and I couldn't open up anything to type so…yeah I've been out of luck for most of last week (16-20 of September.) So once again sorry to all of those people out there that have been waiting for this chapter to come out and I'll try my best to update the next chapter ASAP ok? Now then "Regular "_thinking" _ "Kyuu and demons/ summoning's" _"kyuu and the others like him thinking" __letters/ phone calls' _'and everything else so then, on with the story!

Naruto's POV

"Well I was hiding and what not and I came down to wash up in the lake and then Teme here decided to follow me because he believed I would do something stupid." I replied calmly not affected by the killer intent coming off them. "_He found out"_ I thought to them and they instantly calmed down staring at me. **"Everything**_**?" **_They asked. "_No but I might as well, he's my friend I trust him enough to keep it a secret" _**"You sure it's just that kit?" **Kyuu barked and the three of them snickered. "_SHUT UP" _I yelled while blush madly on the inside. I sighed in defeat from the perverted conversation that was now going on between the 3 and they somehow got Kakashie to join because he was now snickering every now and then followed by a perverted giggle. I leaned over to Sasuke who was staring with a confused (As confused as an Uchia can look) expression and whispered softly so that only he could hear. "Follow me after training ok?" which only got an "Hn" in response which I guess was his "ok".

After many more minutes of giggling and snickering coming from the 4, Kakashi finally spoke up, "Well then, since you found him I guess we'll go back then, come along Sakura." He began walking back towards the woods. "BYE SASUKE-KUN"" Sakura squealed while blushing looking directly at Sasuke that ran to catch up with Kakashi, which got me a little pissed but I shrugged it away "Bye Sakura-Chan!" I screamed after her who looked back and made a disgusted expression to me. Once she was out of sight I dropped my henge and muttered "Annoying little bitch" then I turned to the remaining few. "You know I'm really looking forward to JIJI announcing my true gender so I won't have to waist all this chakra keeping my henge on all the time, well let's get started, Fang." I called. **"Yes my lady?" **he answered, "Me. You. One-on-one. Let's start!" I ran off before he got the chance to reply.

I ran off into the woods and sent my shadow clone to go back and fight, With all the training I had and the extra training I make my clones do while I sleep, and yeah I'm that serious about training, I have made my shadow clones almost like blood clones, they can withstand about as much as I can before I'm down and the can bleed and everything, the tricky part about doing this is having them act exactly the same as I would in a situation because they do have a mind of their own and giving them my scent since they are only shadows. But I managed to do that because I'm awesome so I figured it out. I made about 3 more clones and instructed them to stay with me un –till there fellow clone dispelled so that they could replace them, my clones are like me, hyper and hard headed which makes me amazing by the way, so it was hard to convince them to stay and wait, but after much arguing and threats I finally got them to agree.

"Go!" I whispered to one of my clones because the one I had fighting had finally dispelled after half an hour since Luna AND Sasuke had joined into the fight, the good thing is that from the memories I got from my clone I was able to pick up their battle strategy and tactics, For Luna it was avoided and attack, For Fang it was full on slash and jab think about strategy after I see the first spill of blood and Sasuke, well he was strategy first the attack with everything once I know what I'm up against. I changed into my fox form and quietly darted off to my favorite woods after explaining to my clones which order they will be going in after my other clone dispels. Once I got there I called Kyuu and in seconds he was in front of me I poured my chakra into him putting him in his second stage, he was once again as big as Fang and Luna's true form only about a foot taller and had only 4 tails swishing behind him. **"You called kit?"** he asked "Lie down Kyuu," he laid down and I showed my fox ears and tails and snuggled up to him and yawned, "I'm tired, watch over me will you Tou -san?" I yawed and snuggled in deeper. **"Of course kit" **he purred and I felt 4 fluffy yet strong tail wrapped over me like a shield and I felt him purring while gently nuzzling my head, within minutes I was asleep.

Kakashi's POV

"Please tell me again what happened?" I stated for the 4th time, I got back and I found Luna and Fang searching rapidly all over the training field muttering **"Where'd she go where'd she go?"** "So what you're telling me is that you lost her, after what exactly happened?" I growled, **"Looked the gakki is good ok, we were sparring and it um…it turned out that…" **he mumbled the last bit nobody could hear it except Luna with her fox ears. **"It turned out we were fighting her shadow clones the whole time" **Sasuke turned away avoiding any glances that may have come his way, "_he must feel ashamed that he was bested by a non-Uchia" _I sighed. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, NARUTO BAKA COULDN'T EVEN DO A CLONE BACK IN THE ACCADEMY YOU TRYING TO SAY HE KNOWS THE SHADOW CLONE?" "_DO YOU NOT REMEMBER HER USING IT ON ME?" _I screamed at her inwardly trying to block her screeching. "_You have no idea how out of your league you are against her Sakura, ninja and beauty wise" _I thought to myself. **"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALL READY YOU ANNOYING LITTLE GIRL!" **Fang and Luna chorused, we all looked up at them in shock. **"Do you not understand what will happen to us if we can't find he-him! Were dead! My god the things he'll do to us! GAH!" **Fang cried out burying his head in his hands while Luna was whimpering a little, at first I was confused but the realization struck me "_KYUUBI! There scared of what he will do to them when he finds out they lost his daughter… my god now that I think of it I would me terrified myself". _"We'll find her don't worry." I offered an eye smile and I took out my phoneand dialed her number.

'**Hello?' **'You?' **'Yes me what do you want Hatake?' **'Is she with you?' **'Yes the kit got tired she sleeping right now, I don't know what she did but she must have worn herself out.' **'*sigh*at least she's ok well bye'. I hung up "Sh- He's fine found those woods of his and pass out from exaughstion." I know about her woods but I never know how to find my way there. At the mention of woods Sasuke looked at me and narrowed his eyes. "_What's his problem?" _**"Woods what woods? I was never aware of her going to any woods around here**" suddenly Sasuke spoke up.

Sauske's POV

The dobe had to get herself lost again! It was starting to get to an annoying pattern and Sakura's loud and voice and annoying habit of trying to cling to my arm was starting to get to me. "Sh'-He's in those woods of his..." Was all I needed to get my attention, could he be talking about the same woods she lead me too? How could he know about that from the time we spent walking back, according to Naruto I was the only one she had shown those woods to, and how he almost said "She" could he know about Naruto's gender? "I know where those woods are" I blurted out of nowhere, I really didn't want to but it just said itself. **"Show us!" ** Fang and Luna both nearly tackled me trying to get me to drag them to where it was, I let out a "Hn" and started walking in to the lake, once the water reached to about my waist I jumped in and started swimming 'till we got to the other side of the lake and I made my was to the woods only to stop dead in my tracks. In front of me laid a fox bigger than a horse covering Naruto with its _4 _tails licking heras if she was his kit. Fang , Luna and Kakashi soon emerged behind me, "Sakura isn't here I left her with my clone" Kakashi whispered **"Good then…Uchia, my kit here says she trust you enough to know the whole truth so might as well get on with it, Fang Luna, True forms now" "HAI! Kuruma-sama!"** they ran towards him and jumped into the air, and when the landed they foxes only about a few inches or maybe a foot smaller than the one on the ground, 9tails swishing behind them. Kakashi came beside me "Good to see you Kyuubi" right then and there I froze completely, the nine-tail fox, was in front of me, cover Naruto and now nudging her awake.

He un wrapped his tails from her body only to see Naruto curled up against him with fox ears and 2 tails flicking by her face, she blinked and yawned opening her Mouth widely to see 4 fangs, he eyes where still blue but her pupils were now slits when she noticed be she stopped. All I could do was stare at her as she slowly stood up and came near me hesentaitly she looked down a little and spoke softly "It's fine if you hate me now, I'm a jinjuriken, I'm basically the monster sealed inside me." She turned her head away a little, "I-I um," for once I couldn't find any words, her being a jinjuriken was a somewhat shock but right now I was in a daze by the way she looked. She seemed so innocent with those fox ears and tail and the blue eyes just added to the affect, also he being beautiful without the fox dignities help her enough. My body moved on its own and I pulled her close to me "I don't hate you dobe" and I kissed her.

It didn't really last that long but from her dazed expression I could tell that she enjoyed it I smirked and walked past Kakashi and made my way back to the camp.

Naruto's POV

HE KISSED ME! UCHIA SASUKE FREAKING KISSED ME! I heard Luna Fang and Kyuu snickering like mad. "SHUT UP!" I yelled blushing furiously, I actually really enjoyed it. Why he did it? Maybe his way of saying I don't hate you, but he said that before he did it, maybe he really wanted to? But he has all those other girls that are swooning over him like Sakura! Kami that Teme really confuses me, I slumped down burying my now red face into me hands, soon I felt large pelt behind me and 9 gentle tails wrap around me. **"Do not worry about it my lady, I know you might be confused now but when you're older it will be clear if the boy is your mate or not. Your father believes its time you earn this though." **She handed me a necklace with 2 foxes nuzzled together but they were stuck even though there were 2 chains, I flipped them over and saw my name and a portrait of myself engraved into it. At first I was confused but I looked closely at the necklace and saw that the one with my name engraved on it was my fox form just with 9 tails instead of the 3 I had. "_3 what did I do?" _**"Oh you got that from earning you mating necklace." **"What's that" "ILL BE GOING NOW" Kakashi stated leaving in a poof, "Kakashi-sensei is weird, what's a mating necklace?" **" You are supposed to give it to your mate or the person you most trust with your life, given you fox senses, you senses increase by 10 on the person you give the necklace to, you will be able to read their thoughts no matter what there thinking, feel all their emotions and communicate with each other all of this you could do even if one of you is on the other side of the world or even in a different dimension, though you have to be careful because they also have the ability to predict each other's moves in a fight, unless of course your strong enough to stop it somehow, whoever you give this necklace to will be tied to you for eternity even if one of you perish, whether it be romantically or friend wise is up to you but you must decide on your own. Also, your able to make each other feel a certain way, as in if there sad angry or hyper or whatever other jumpy emotion, you can calm them down with just a touch" **Luna stated. "OH…OK I know just who to give this to!" **"Already kit? Have you been seeing someone without me knowing?" **"God no Kyuu, I'm not like that no I mean I already have someone who I trust with my life even if he is a stupid bastard with a stick up his ass" (A/N" can you guess who? :p) "Well I should get back to training See you later Tou-san!" I yelled and hid my fox features, "come on Luna, Fang we got to go!" I yelled and put up my henge on and raced back towards the training grounds only to be punched by Sakura.

"NARUTO BAKA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? THIS IS THE SECOUND TIME YOU GOT LOST AND SASUKE-KUN HAD TO LEAVE ME TO GO LOOKE FOR YOU!" she screeched which hurt greatly in my ears. "Well that actually concludes training so you guys can go home now Bye!" Kakashi stated and disappeared with a puff of smoke. I was about to motion for Sasuke to follow me because since he found out about kyuu I wanted him to come to my place to learn the whole truth but I stopped to see Sakura look at him shyly and begin speaking. "Um, - Sasuke-kun I was wondering if maybe you wanted me to come over so we could like hang out and work on our teamwork and training and stuff and um-"she spoke blushing heavily looking down brushing her hair away from her face, I narrowed my eyes and brushed past Sasuke lightly shoving his shoulder hoping he got the message and just continued home. I heard him "Hn" then felt him fall into step beside me "jealous dobe?" he mocked "You wish Teme, come on I want to show you my place" "I already know where you live dobe" "pff my old place I moved!" I stated then began to sprint, today was Saturday therefore my day off and I really wanted to get home I was tired. I finally got to my door and saw Sasuke behind me eyes wide and he spoke "What are we doing here? This is the 4ths house, nobody lives here" "The 4th was my dad Teme come on!" I UN locked the door and dragged him in.

As soon as I walked in I heard the usual "Welcome Home Naruto!" coming from all over my house and a song started playing, I dropped my henge and started nodding my headed quietly singing along with the song and dropped my stuff into one of the open scrolls I looked at Sasuke to see him still in shock. "Kami Teme, It's really not a big deal I mean you're the last Uchia and I'm the Yodamies daughter, WERE BOTH FAMOUS! Cool right" I giggled then started running upstairs, "I'm going to go change you can make yourself at home down there!" I yelled over my shoulder while running up the stairs. Changed into my usual home attire, an orange tank-top with black/blue booty shorts and my new Nakazami and Uzamaki necklaces' I had my mate necklace in my hand and took a deep breath and came down stairs and saw Sasuke staring at the large picture of me my mom and dad when I was first born, I snickered and took this advantage to jump on him. I pounced on his back and we both fell and he managed to roll himself around so he ended up hovering me, I was laughing so hard that I didn't notice the blush on his face when he saw my outfit. "I see you found my family picture Teme" I said between gasp from all the air I lost laughing, I looked up to see him still staring at me _"now or never" _I thought and I split up the fox necklace and held the blank one up to him, "Here" I smiled and we both sat up.

All he did was stare at it so I explained everything that Luna explained to me. "So you going to take it or not?" I asked him "What am I like your mate or something?" he asked, I blushed like mad "NO!" I yelled covering my face with my free hand, "My god Teme did you not here me explain?! My mate or someone I trust with my life!" I sighed and looked up "You can believe whichever of the 2 reasons but I'm giving you the necklace so are you going to take it or not?" I pushed the necklace to him again, this time he reached for it but as soon as he touched it something weird happened.

As soon as he touch the necklace we both couldn't move our hand off of it, everything got dark and sparks came shooting out from it and the Uzamaki, Nakazami and Uchia flamed above us side by side then they collided into a fox and it was burned into the necklace with a high pitch "DING" which made both of us quiver and it strapped around Sasuke's neck and my one fasten around mine and all the lights came back on. We both fell back and I was freaking out, the necklace now looked like a navy blue fox with red eyes and white streaks through it fur, and I was trembling from what just happened. "Hey calm down Sasuke said coming towards me and pulled me into an awkward hug, instantly I felt relived and safe and I buried my head into his chest and out necklaces link together we stayed like that for a while and then we broke apart. "Thanks" I said quietly then I looked up to see him staring at me sadly he clasped the necklace and I heard him speak "you ok?" "I'm fine Teme" I sighed then put on my fake smile once again today and said a little cheerier "So you going to stay over or do you want to go home?" I said and he seemed shocked and spoke 'I guess I'll stay here" "YAY" I cheered happily and tackled him in a hug "I'll arrange a guest room while you go get your stuff k? Hurry up I got a lot planned!" I laughed and got off him and ran upstairs to get the guest room ready.

OOOOH! SASUKE STAYING OVER! Wonder what will happen next? Even I don't know! I mean I got it planned out and what not but I really don't know how it will play out, well once again sorry for the long wait hope you enjoyed it and ill see you next time! Oh and I found a great PJO Naruto crossover called: Prince of the underworld' I'm actually about to go finish reading it after I post this up so GTG BYE!

_-GATOS! _


	12. Chapter XI

Underneath the Underneath a Naruto Fanfiction chapter XI

Hello! It's the sleep over chapter! Wonder what's goanna happen? I actually have no Idea ill just let it write itself actually and people, I NEED to write a sasunaru PJO crossover! I keep searching for one EVERYWHERE but I can never find a single one! So if this idea interest you please write it because I MUST read one it can be yaoi sojo or Yuri for all I care it just needs to be SASUNARU PJO CROSSOVER! I might write one after I'm finished with this actually…HMM! Oh well on with the story, you people know every one of the speaking things so yeah let's go!

Sauske's POV

That was the weirdest experience I ever had in my life, with the new mating necklace Naruto gave me I am now able to hear her very thought and emotions, without any control over it what so ever, the only thing that's bad about as she stated is if either of us would get hurt we would feel each other's pain and if us of us die, then the other person would either die with them or go into a high fever that you may not survive. That's why you have to give it to your mate or someone you trust with your life. As I was walking home to get my stuff I was clutching on to the necklace sub cousinly and my mind split in two, not literally but in a way. On one side of my mind I could see everything Naruto was seeing and what I was seeing, the whole thing was confusing me so I focused on my side and it took over my mind again. I continued walking and I heard 2 familiar high pitch female voices (AN: / Guess who? ;D ) come from behind me.

"SASUKE-KUN!" came two screeches that would have put banshees to shame. I turned to see 2 of my most annoying fangirls Sakura and Ino racing towards me, "Shit" I muttered and jumped onto a roof before they could pounce on me, and watched as the fell faced forward onto the streets. Snickering inwardly, I sprinted home. I heard Naruto on the way. "_Oi, teme you ok? I felt some panic come off of you" "Hn, just some fangirls" "*snickering* ok then. Hurry up will you I'm getting tired of doing all this stuff" "what stuff?" "Oh! Um nothing ha-ha". _I sighed and quickly receded into the Uchia compound. I packed my things and made my way back. I came in to find Naruto there but not actually _there._

Instead of the fox necklace we both shared, she had a necklace that had engraved on it 'clone 3002'.

"Where's Naruto?" I asked. "Boss is in the recording studio, it's a good thing you came, sis has been working her throat bone dry" I was confused but I followed her to a hallway I never knew was there and walked into a door labeled "Recording Studio".

I walked in to hear singing. "La, La, La, La La La, La L-""CUT! God boss, you say you want to release this but keep it as close to the original as possible right?! Well it's not turning out good! This song is supposed to scare the crap out of you but still remain sounding sweet and innocent! You're doing to sweet and too little creepy. Now it's supposed to balance out so let's try this again! FROM THE TOP!" "*Cough* um sis, the guest is here…" I felt a wave of relief coming of Naruto and I caught her gaze to find it sparkling with gratefulness. Then we headed back to the living room.

Naruto's POV

My lungs and throat were burning! All of my sensei's heard me singing during our first training sessions and they wanted me to make a CD of a bunch of songs covered for Halloween since its coming up soon. I started working on it as soon as Sasuke left, it's a good thing he came when he did because I had just about lost my voice as soon as she yelled cut. Inwardly I sighed, then I summoned Kyuu, Luna, and Fang, along with, for some reason, 2 foxes that were about the height of my fox form. They all turned human and I was staring face to face with the younger fox's human form.

"**Hello kit, Uchia" **"Kyuu wh-"my voice cracked and I clutched my throat. _"Damn! My voice is gone" _"Dobe you ok?" I pointed at my throat and shook my head. "Hn, lost your voice?" I nodded and looked at Luna and Fang and then back at Sasuke, he understood. "Care to explain the other 2?" he said to Luna and Fang and they seemed to understand that he was talking for me after a few seconds. **"Well you see Uchia-san, my lady, we as fox warriors must take on apprentices so they can take over once we are gone. These are our apprentices, Dove and Claw." **I looked to the female fox **"Hello lady Naruto, I am Dove it is and honor to meet you as well as your mate Uchia-san" **I blushed and looked to see the male one which I assumed was claw bowing slightly with a look of envy in his eyes but it was very faint. I smiled and looked over to Sasuke and tugged on his shirt and nudged Kyuu to follow me.

I showed Sasuke to his room for the night which was the guest room right next to mine. Then I took Kyuu to my room. I went to the mini fridge kyuu had nagged me to put in and got a bottle of water and chugged it. "There" I rasped, at least I was able to whisper now. I continued to drink some water and finish adjusting my room a little.

Kyuu said he only wanted the best for his kit so he basically made my room into a mini castle. A big plush orange king side bed with drapes that were pulled to the side at the moment, the bed itself played relaxing music and played a laser light show all over the room at the same time. Kyuu had his only little space in the room which consisted on a large on person bed with a forest like setting surrounding it. I had giant nine-tailed ox plushies all over my room and had my very own walk in closet, the whole room completed with a giant plasma on every desk and on the front wall with also a desk for my scrolls and one for instrument and an electronic desk to store electronics. "You really didn't have to go this far you know?" I whispered. **"Of course I did, only the best for my kit." **I sighed in defeat and drank some more water then headed down.

Sorry! So so sorry! I know it took forever for me to update and it's so short and sucky but I've started on other fanfic and I have like 4 projects to do and I haven't had time and when I did I post this shit and I'm so so sorry! Anyway rate and review, ill promise I'll try to get the next chapter up faster and that it won't be AS crappy as this one SORRY ONCE AGAIN!

**-Yoshie**


End file.
